Eddy Black
by pitiizz cullen de Black
Summary: Jacob se molesto con Edward por haber maltratado su regalo. Pesimo Summary. E&J Primer One-shot disfruten...


**ola chicos aqui dejando mi primer fanfic publicado y terminado por aca en serio mil perdones pero se me ocurrio por una cancion de pambo no me maten en serio.... Amo a los tanto a Edward como Jacob Pero lo tenia que hacer!!!**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**EDDY BLACK**

La soledad era la única cosa que teníamos en común; tal vez por lo mismo espere demasiado tiempo para encontrarlo, sé que es demasiado raro estar enamorado de alguien como él; pero realmente era algo inevitable si a **Inevitable **le llamas que yo era su enemigo **Mortal **y el debería ser lo mismo para mi pero creo que al final caímos en "algo" que ninguno de los dos tenemos control sobre lo que no está pasando.

.- Edward vete al diablo no tengo ganas de estar aquí hoy.- soltó de la nada aunque claro eso ya lo veía venir

.- Haz lo que quieras Jacob no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo si no lo quieres.- me levante del mueble no tenia humor para una pelea

.- Está bien entonces nos vemos _chupasangre_.-paso a mi lado ignorandome completamente

Sus comentarios ya no dolían tanto.- lo seguir con la mirada a veces daba gracias que su mente por lo menos siendo humano no la pudiera leer. Por cierto se me olvidaba soy Edward Cullen y soy vampiro, aunque a veces no me guste admitir esto estoy perdidamente enamorado de Jacob Black quien por cierto es el macho _**ALFA**_ de una manada de hombres lobos . La noche siguió su curso y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, muchas veces llegaba a pensar que por un solo instante me gustaría estar con ellas. Escucho aquellos pasos tan propios de ella, de aquel "monstruito" sabia todo lo que había ocurrido aun cuando no hubiera platicado nada con ella, me puedo imaginar su sonrisa burlona en su cara.

.- Sabes este tipo de cosas parecen divertidas de vez en cuando aunque claro, esta vez el motivo de su enojo si tenía una razón justa.- no la mire estaba tan ocupado tratando de imaginar lo que estaría pasando en este momento en la Push y más concretamente en aquel moreno de ojos chocolates que tanto amaba ¿qué estaría pensando?.

.- Tal vez si tenía motivos para enojarse Alice, aunque claro no era para tanto solo se había quebrado _eso._- seguí mirando a las estrellas a veces en mis ratos de soledad me gustaba compararlas con el pero nunca se lo diría, ya me podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona en su rostro y pensaría Edward Cullen estas completamente empalagoso, y con eso se burlaría de mi por meses.

.- Desde mi punto de vista Edward y aunque me niegue aceptarlo esta vez te pasaste.- seguía erguida en el umbral viéndome.

.- Pero no es para tanto Alice fue un accidente.- pero ¿a quien intentaba engañar? Eso no había sido para nada un accidente y yo lo sabía. Y mi hermana también aunque no hizo nada para detenerme aunque lo había visto con tiempo y ahí estaba yo siendo el más estúpido de los vampiros, observando a mi pesadilla personal sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado

.- Claro se llama "accidente" a romper un lobo y sacar el relleno en medio de la estomago con un pedazo de vidrio, entonces fue simplemente un "accidente" Edward.- ok estaba mal romper un peluche pero solo quería verificar lo que me había dicho cuando me lo dio. Alice siguió ahí parada en la entrada de mi habitación, mejor que nadie conocía esa mirada y sabia que podría "ver" sus pensamientos pero ella los nublo con un curso de cómo aprender japonés.

.- Es injusto y lo sabes.- No la vi y segui de espaldas viendo hacia las ventanas

.- A veces me tengo que poner de lado de él y lo sabes; además me gusta ver tu cara cuando no sabes lo que va ocurrir y no Edward no me veas así, es divertido.-así como había llegado se fue de ahí. Me molestaba el no saber qué pasaría pero también me agradaba el hecho que el haría algo por mí. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y al ver la tapa se que si yo mismo me podría ver en un espejo tendría en mi cara una sonrisa de idiota dibujada en mi rostro.

.- Perdona no era para tanto.- su voz fue como un dulce susurro

.- Si lo era Jacob, tal vez no tenia motivo para abrirlo.- mi sonrisa se hacía más grande

.- Claro que lo tenias yo te lo había regalado y tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa con él, pero ya ves mi furia me cegó y entre los dos dejamos peor.

Observe aquel peluche en forma de lobo de color blanco y ojos verdes que yacía tirado en la alfombra de mi cuarto él, desde mi perspectiva más que lobo en esos momentos parecía otra cosa ya que todo el relleno estaba desplazado en mi cuarto.

.-Jacob Black ya te dije que no es para tanto además se que Esme lo podrá arreglar.

.- ¿En serio lo crees?.- se escucho una alegría y podría dar mi alma si es que la tuviera que estaba sonriendo

.- Claro… ¿crees que podrás venir?.- estaba preocupado nuestras peleas siempre eran por tonterías y siempre era yo el que daba mi brazo a torcer.

.- Si voy para allá.- colgó.

Sabía que no tardaría así que le lleve a Esme lo que quedaba del pequeño Eddy Black, mi madre se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión un tonto programa humano me miro con dulzura y sé que interpreto mi mirada ya que me sonrió de la manera más maternal.

.- En una hora Edward y ve a tu cuarto porque ya llego tu "pequeño" lobo.- siguió riendo y yo me aleje de ahí.

En mi cuarto en aquel sofá negro estaba el dueño de mis pensamientos y de mi eternidad me sonrió y se levanto corriendo hacia mí. Me beso de la manera más tierna que yo había imaginado y daba gracias que Alice hubiera nublado mis pensamientos. Amaba a ese chico amaba a Jacob Black amaba al licántropo que me traía loco y agradecía que su imprimación fuera yo.

* * *

Era un día aburrido para Edward Cullen quien estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto esperando que Jacob llegara y fue cuando vio al pequeño lobo blanco que le había regalado su pareja, el sabía que era tontería pero si todo terminaba mal lo podría arreglar así que tomo al pequeño Eddy Black para ver si en verdad estaba relleno de chocolate como Jacob decía , recogió un pedazo de cristal y lo abrió por el estomago, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Jacob Black se acercaba, el joven vampiro sorprendido por verlo ahí solo logro sonreír y escondiendo al lobo en su espalda. Jacob enojado por la acción se abalanzo sobre Edward, y fue ahí entre la fuerza de un licántropo y un vampiro que el pobre de Eddy Black se rompió.

* * *

**se aceptan sonrisas, tomatasos y bombas...**

**se han lindos y un review sii...**

**los leo luego**

**attte**

**Pittizz Cullen de black**


End file.
